


our hearts are free

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, keith gets a bit tipsy which makes him a bit handsy, set after s8 but also ignores most of it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The paladins decided to have a bonfire and drink a bit together to try and be normal after everything they've been through. Keith gets a little tipsy and confessions are made.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	our hearts are free

The war had been over for only a week and despite that, Keith wasn’t sure he was ever going to actually relax. How could he after everything that happened the past couple of years? Maybe one day he could learn how to relax, but there wasn’t a part of them that could even begin to imagine that yet. 

But when Hunk suggested that the group of them have a bonfire with hot dogs and smores, Keith thought maybe that would be a good start. It seemed like something a family would do. That was something he hadn’t had in a long time--not before meeting the other paladins and finding his mother. He wished Krolia could be there tonight, but the Blades were focusing on cleanup projects just like they had been on Earth, so it would be some time before he saw his mom again. 

For most of the night, Keith’s gaze kept turning toward Shiro. He was always beautiful, but there was something about how the warm firelight was making him glow. Keith had been very aware of how he felt about Shiro for a while now, but given how beautiful Shiro looked then, it was next to impossible to stomp out those feelings. 

When his eyes weren’t admiring Shiro’s features, they were on his hands watching the way he roasted his marshmallows. At one point, he got so distracted that his marshmallow became so charred it was nearly inedible. He only snapped out of it because Allura, who was sitting across the fire from him and Shiro, pointed it out to him. Keith then put his charred-beyond-recognition marshmallow in his smore and acted like he had meant to do that. 

He blamed the fact that he kept getting distracted by Shiro on the amount of alcohol he had because he usually could at least ignore it a little bit. But instead of slowing down, he passed everyone a new round of beers. 

When he sat back down, he was sitting much closer to Shiro than before. All he had to do was barely move his leg to the right and their thighs would press together. And every time somebody said something to make him laugh, it would be a full-body laugh that allowed him to bump his leg into Shiro’s. After the fourth time laughing like that, he just left his thigh against Shiro’s and let his hand rest on his knee.

His heart started to race a little when he noticed that Shiro looked down at his hand on his knee and then it began to race a little faster when Shiro didn’t move away from him. They weren’t unfamiliar with being this close sometimes, but something about this felt different. This wasn’t a hug or a hand on the shoulder that would only last a few seconds. Keith didn’t want to overthink it, but it felt like something more. Like a silent conversation between the two of them that maybe  _ they _ were something more. 

Near the end of his third beer, Keith now couldn’t keep his eyes off Allura and Lance, who were far too absorbed in each other to participate in the group conversation. To be simple about it, he was jealous that they could be so open about their affections. And that neither of them had seemingly been afraid to admit that to each other. It could have gone horribly wrong and yet, they did it anyway. 

During the two years spent alone with his mom, he had learned to be a bit more open about his feelings and ended up sharing so much about himself with her. After he lost his dad, there hadn’t been anyone he had opened up to like that. Shiro was the only other person who had been able to scratch at least the surface of everything Keith kept hidden away. 

Seeing Lance and Allura like that reminded him that he needed to open up to Shiro soon or it was going to eat him up. Even if there was a possibility that Shiro would reject him, he needed to tell him how he felt. Possibly even tonight with the courage alcohol tended to give him. 

Hunk was excitedly telling them a story from earlier in the day when he was leading a cleanup group and Keith was trying to keep up with Hunk’s excitement, but the beer and the long day he had was starting to make him sleepy. Without really thinking about it, he leaned against Shiro and let his hand slide a little further up his thigh to rest in a more comfortable position. It wasn’t until Shiro put his arm around his waist and placed his hand on Keith’s side did he notice the fact that he had just curled up into Shiro’s side. 

It felt so damn good being there. Like it was where he belonged. 

Eventually, the conversation and fire started to die down and a couple of them started to yawn from the long day. Lance and Allura were the first ones to get up and leave. Keith watched them walk away hand in hand and felt his heart twinge with jealousy once more. He looked down at Shiro’s Altean arm and wanted so badly to lace his fingers with Shiro’s. He wondered how small his hand would look compared to it. And before he realized it, he was doing just that and then lifting the hand that was still resting on Shiro’s thigh to rest on the outside of his Altean hand. 

Shiro let out an awkward, breathy sounding laugh and asked, “What are you doing?” Any other time Keith would have quickly let go of his hand and laughed it off, but his inhibitions definitely lowered at the moment.

“I’m holding your hand.” 

There was a brief pause before Shiro replied, “Oh.” 

Hunk and Pidge were the next ones to stand up, probably feeling a bit awkward by Keith suddenly being so affectionate with Shiro. With a bit of a smirk on her face, Pidge said, “We’ll leave you two alone. Goodnight, guys.” 

Keith’s face turned a bright red and he was feeling so glad that while curled up against Shiro like this, he wouldn’t be able to see how red he was. 

Shiro cleared his throat before answering back with, “Uh yeah, goodnight.” 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the fading flames of the fire. There was obviously something hanging in the air between them, but it seemed neither was ready to be the one to break the silence. 

Eventually, it was Shiro who broke the silence with “Keith?”

There was a beat of silence before Keith answered, “Yeah, Shiro?”

“What are we doing?”

Keith lifted his head from Shiro’s shoulder and looked at him, his eyes quickly wandering over his features, “We’re sitting by a fire?”

Shiro sighed, “You know what I mean.” 

Keith looked away from Shiro and toward the fire before also sighing, “I don’t know.”

Shiro pulled his hand away from Keith’s and for a split second, he wondered if he had done something wrong, but the hand that was on his side pulled him in closer as Shiro’s other hand moved to cup his cheek and guide Keith to look at him again. And before Keith could really process what Shiro was doing, their lips met in a shy kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds before Shiro was pulling away and glancing at him. 

Keith almost couldn’t believe that had just happened, but the tingle on his lips definitely reminded him that it was real. He gripped at Shiro’s thigh as he pushed forward and kissed him again. The kiss was far from being shy like their first one and it felt like his entire body lit up in flames from it. The years spent pining over Shiro poured into their kisses and it wasn’t long until Keith was straddling Shiro’s lap. 

The bark on the log was digging into Keith’s knees but he couldn’t find a single fuck to give because he was finally making out with Shiro. He no longer had to fantasize about what it would be like to have Shiro’s hands running over his body. He had a feeling he would love how small he would feel under Shiro’s big hands, but the real thing was making his head spin a little. 

Keith had his hands on Shiro’s shoulders as he started to kiss along his jawline and down to his neck, causing Shiro to make the most delicious sounds he had ever heard. He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips and pressing against his stomach to show Shiro just how hard he had made him. And when Shiro’s hands slid down to cup his ass, he ground his hips down against him harder than before and had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from asking Shiro to fuck him out there in the desert under the stars. 

He then kissed his way up Shiro’s neck and nibbled at his earlobe before asking, “Will you please take me home?” 

Shiro’s voice was airy and lusty when he replied, “Yeah, baby. We can do that.” He reached for Keith’s cheeks to cup them and pull him in for a tender kiss. When they pulled away, their breaths were heavy and after Keith took a deep breath to try and cool himself down enough so they could walk back, he smiled at the other. He took a moment to push a hand through Shiro’s hair and admire him as Shiro admired him back. It was Shiro who was the one who said, “You’re so beautiful, Keith.”

That came as a bit of a surprise to Keith and all he could do in response was kiss him softly one more time before climbing off his lap. 

He turned his attention toward the fire and kicked up some of the dirt around it into the embers to put the fire out. Once he was confident the fire was properly out, he turned back toward Shiro and reached for his hand. 

* * *

When they got back to Shiro’s, Keith followed him to the bedroom where he was then left alone so Shiro could go to the bathroom. While he waited, Keith stripped down to his underwear and got under the blanket. When his head hit the pillow, he thought he would just close his eyes for a moment. He had honestly underestimated how exhausted he was and before Shiro came back to the bedroom, he was fast asleep. 

The sunlight pouring in through the window in the morning (and a bit of Shiro’s light snoring) was what woke him up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes before turning his head to see Shiro half-laying on his stomach soundly sleeping next to him. He was a bit annoyed with himself for falling asleep on Shiro last night, but another part of him was relieved that they didn’t end up jumping straight into sex without really talking about  _ them _ first.

Keith rolled onto his side so he could gently trace his fingers down the length of Shiro’s shirtless back. He lightly traced over a few of his defined muscles at his shoulders and then back down the length of his spine. His back was littered with various scars that made Keith frown a little. Not because he found them ugly, but because they were a reminder of everything they’ve been through. 

He sat up more so he could press a gentle kiss to one of the scars and that was when Shiro started to stir awake. He rolled onto his back and smiled at Keith before saying, “Good morning.” 

Keith smiled back at him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss, “Good morning.” He kissed him a few more times soft and slowly, and let them linger for as long as he wanted but didn’t deepen them into something more because they needed to talk. It seemed like Shiro was on the same wavelength as him. 

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there lazily kissing each other, but eventually, Keith pulled away and moved to rest his head on Shiro’s firm chest. Shiro’s Altean arm was across the room on his desk so all he was able to do was lift his arm and brush his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

There were a few moments of silence between them before Keith finally admitted, “I have feelings for you, Shiro. I have since I was a teenager.” He wanted to tell him that he loved him, but something held him back from fully confessing his feelings. Shiro had been unattainable then for a number of reasons. Shiro was with Adam then and he knew that Shiro wouldn’t see some teenager in that way. But now there was nothing in Keith’s way. 

Shiro let out a soft chuckle, “Since you were a teenager? I guess I was pretty oblivious back then.” There was a small pause before he continued, “I feel the same way though.”

Keith wondered when the way Shiro saw him had shifted, but he didn’t ask. He had never been good at this sort of thing. Instead of saying anything more, he got up so he could straddle Shiro’s hips once again. He was thankful this time it was in bed and not on a log like last night. 

They were kissing again, but they were no longer holding back as they had been only a few moments ago. It was clear to Keith that Shiro was more than ready to pick up right where they had left off last night by the way his hand was already gripping at Keith’s ass.

Between kisses, Shiro admitted, “I’ve thought about this a lot.” This made Keith’s stomach do a little flip as butterflies fluttered away. While he was feeling giddy by Shiro’s words, instead of being giggly about it, he chose to sit up and start to grind his ass down on him steadily. 

“Oh yeah? What specifically have you thought about  _ old-timer _ ?” Keith wasn’t sure if it was the old nickname or the fact that he was grinding on Shiro’s erection that made the older man smile, but he didn’t mind either way. 

Shiro flicked his eyebrows up at him and stated, “I’m better at showing than I am telling.” 

“Then show me.” 

Even with only one arm, Shiro was able to get Keith flipped onto his back, but instead of kissing him Shiro was getting out of bed and walked over to his desk where his arm laid. After getting his arm ready, he searched through the drawers until he found his bottle of lube. When he returned to bed, he tossed the lube to the side and instructed, “Roll over.”

With a smile, Keith did as he was told and rolled over onto his stomach. Shiro climbed over him and started to kiss down the length of his back until he reached the waistband of his boxers. His fingers hooked into the waistband and Keith lifted his hips so Shiro could pull them halfway down his thighs.

Keith knew where this was going, but it still made him gasp when Shiro buried his face between his cheeks and licked at his hole. He had never experienced something like that before and for a moment, the pleasure was almost too overwhelming. 

He gripped at the pillow and curled his toes in an attempt to stay put for Shiro, but it was growing difficult not to push back on his face especially when he would push his tongue into his hole. 

It wasn’t long until Shiro had Keith turned into a whimpering mess. He knew that if Shiro touched his dick then, he would come within seconds and it seemed like Shiro knew this because not a moment later, he reached between Keith’s thighs to stroke him. 

“Fuck, Shiro…” A few strokes later and he came onto the sheets with more of a whimper than a moan, causing his thighs to twitch and convulse until he finished. 

Shiro wasted no time pulling Keith’s hips up higher off the mattress before spreading lube over his dick.

Keith thinking Shiro eating his ass was almost too overwhelming was nothing compared to Shiro slowly pushing himself inside of Keith just moments after he came. His chest dropped down further onto the mattress, causing the angle of Shiro’s dick inside of him to shift, making them both cry out in pleasure. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso as he bent over him so he could press kisses across his back while he started to thrust his hips against Keith. They each let out a moan with nearly every thrust of Shiro’s hips. Feeling a bit self-conscious about how loud he was being, Keith brought his fist up to his mouth and bit at his knuckles to try and somewhat muffle himself. 

But Shiro moved an arm away from being wrapped around Keith’s torso to pull his hand away from his mouth and hold it down against the mattress, “I want to hear you, baby.” 

They continued like that for a little while longer, with Keith not holding back on his moans and Shiro pounding into him like he needed it to survive. And when Shiro finally came, filling Keith up, he let go of Keith’s hand and had both arms wrapped around him again and hugged him close to his chest. 

When Shiro pulled out of him, he collapsed on the bed next to him and tugged Keith against his chest in a hug. They laid in silence as they caught their breath and just enjoyed the feeling of having each other in their arms. 

Eventually, Shiro was the one who broke the silence with, “I lied earlier.” 

Keith furrowed his brow and lifted his head to look at Shiro, “What do you mean?”

Shiro took a moment to run his fingers through Keith’s dark hair and let his hand rest on the back of his neck, “I’m in love with you.”

The furrow in Keith’s eyebrows softened and he leaned forward to kiss Shiro, unable to stop smiling as he did so. “I lied as well, actually.” He had wanted to say it earlier but stopped himself just in case Shiro didn’t feel the same way. “I love you, too.”

Shiro’s hold on the back of his neck was gentle as he guided Keith back down to kiss him again. Keith thought if it were possible, he would absolutely spend forever in bed like this with Shiro, but ultimately decided that even spending the rest of the day in bed with him would be enough. Anything would be enough as long as he had Shiro. 


End file.
